The Many Aggravations of Elliot March
by FracturedMirror
Summary: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are like any boys their age. When they like someone they tend to show it in an unusual way. Elliot March is that unfortunate person.


The Many Aggravations of Elliot March

There was a loud knock resounding on Elliot's door. It must be important. He had just gotten to bed and he was sure no one would bother him otherwise. He leapt up from his bed, gun in hand. Yanking his door open he was met by a surprise.

The hare grit his teeth and bit out, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

There stood the twins, smiling cheerfully. They were holding out pillow cases and were wearing costumes. Judging from their eyes, Dee was dressed as a ghost and Dum was dressed as a vampire. Dee had clearly destroyed their bedspread for his costume, and Elliot was certain that Dum had stolen a few curtains for his.

"Trick or treat!" they chirped in unison, thrusting the pillow cases in Elliot's direction.

Elliot an aggravated groaned and slammed his door. He had barely closed the door before the twins pushed it open, identical pouts on their faces.

"Trick or treat!" they insisted, a silent threat hung in the air when they put an emphasis on the 'trick'.

"It's not even Halloween you little brats!" the March hare snapped, trying to shove them out so he could get some well-deserved rest.

"That's not the point!" Dee yelled, giving his foot a stomp.

"We worked really hard on our costumes. You shouldn't be so stingy," Dum crossed his arms with a huff.

"That's exactly the point!" Elliot was determined to stand his ground even if they were wearing on his last nerve.

They started alternating yelling 'stingy' before the rabbit gave them each a single carrot candy and shoved them out his door. He rolled his eyes when he heard them giggling between themselves.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm?" he felt a little embarrassed knowing that he had zoned out in front of Blood. He couldn't help it. He could smell the cakes baking in the kitchen. It was rare that Blood allowed carrot dishes at the tea parties nowadays.

"Oh, nothing," Blood waved it off simply. He didn't even look the slightest bit annoyed. He actually seemed rather amused.

This was a bit of a warning sign, but he knew whatever it was it couldn't be that bad. Blood wouldn't let something horrible happen to him without a word. Or maybe he was just in a good mood? That happened sometimes.

He grabbed his cup of tea and sniffed it. It smelled as heavenly as usual. He could feel his ears perk up as well as his spirits.

He took a sip and started to choke. He spit it out and noticed that Blood was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Blood couldn't stand wasted tea. Everyone knew that, and yet... Someone put salt in his tea. He only needed one guess to know the responsible party.

He could see the twins giggling amongst themselves and staring straight at Elliot. Those little assholes! They must've done it when he was distracted. He glared them down and started sipping his ruined tea. He wouldn't let it get to him, and he sure as hell wouldn't upset Blood. But they were going to get it later...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot sunk into the warm water of the bath, moaning as it worked wonders on his sore muscles. It had been a very active day. Not that he'd complain! He loved working for Blood.

He tiredly poured a generous amount of shampoo on his hands. His thick hair required more than most in the Hatter's mansion. He started working it through and his and found something rather unpleasant.

His hand wasn't coming through the strands. It had sticking at the crown of his head where he had begun to try and lather it. He hadn't noticed at first because of his exhaustion, but this definitely wasn't his shampoo.

He grabbed the bottled with his free hand and brought it to his nose. He gave a few sniffs and threw the damn thing across the room.

It was syrup. And not just any syrup. The strawberry disaster that Dum always insisted on slathering on his breakfast in the morning, no matter what they were eating. Of course those little jerks were the ones behind this!

Elliot pulled his hand free from his hair and hoped that the heat would help get this disgusting mess out of his hair. He made a note to himself to replace Dum's syrup with a bottle of his shampoo since he was feeling so generous as to share.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elliot was walking through the hall, staring at a spreadsheet that he was about to turn into Blood. He was walking a bit fast because he was a little late, but he spent way too much time checking and double checking his work. It was important that he be a capable subordinate.

He paused in his stride. An onlooker would probably guess that he had seen something wrong in the paperwork and stopped to concentrate. That wasn't what had happened. He swore he heard giggling. It was muffled and brief, but he knew what he had heard. That meant that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were probably afoot and plotting.

He tried not hide that he hadn't stopped because of the report. He even went far as to pull out a different folder and try to seem to be checking something. He heard another stifled laugh. It was right in front of him. He knew it.

He resumed walking, his eyes everywhere but his paper. Of course you couldn't tell from looking at him. There were plenty of places for them to be hiding, but this didn't seem like one of their 'jump-scares'.

Elliot smirked and stopped to put the paper in with the rest of the reports. He walked forward and without missing a beat he hooked his boot underneath a barely visible wire and pulled it up and towards him.

There was a thud as the action pulled both the twins forward and they hit the ground, muttering and whining. As if they had the right to complain about getting caught mid-prank.

They then looked up at Elliot wide-eyed and started scratching their heads and giggling nervously, "So. Uh.. What'cha up to blonde chicky rabbit?"

"Don't you give me that you little stains! What would you have done if you'd made me drop this stuff? This is really important," it was as if a light went off in Elliot's mind, "And what the hell are you doing away from your posts? Get back to work!" 

They huffed and he could hear the complaining to each other and he decided to yell, "If you don't hurry Blood might dock your pay. He might take away some of your vacation time for wasting his!"

That certainly lit a fire under the little monsters. He wasn't sure if he had even seen the two run that fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot sat at his desk, staring at his forearm. He knew that it would heal in a time period or two, but he didn't like that he was bleeding all over Blood's home.

So he did all he could think to do. He grabbed an emergency kit and pulled out a needle and some thread. He got to work stitching up the ugly looking wound.

He was getting rather frustrated by having to constantly clean it. It was still pretty fresh and bleeding. He had been a little reckless. He was walking on the grounds and he had noticed that the twins were taking a bit of a nap. No doubt because the menaces were running around non-stop the night before for god knows what.

He was actually just walking up to scold them. He didn't know why he did, but he felt like it was his responsibility to whip the morons into shape. Unfortunately, they had other plans. He gave a whistle as he approached and fully planned to smack the two on the back on the heads, but intruders came from the lush forest.

The whistle was enough to alert the twins and they jumped into action. They were being careless and Elliot had noticed that Dee had left an opening. Without thinking, he dashed for it, blocking the assault. Dum gasped loudly and ended the faceless that had the nerve to attack his brother. Not before Elliot had gained an injury.

The battle ended quickly and the wound wasn't serious. He couldn't really imagine what it would be like to lose either of them, but he definitely didn't think they could stand losing the other. And even if they were complete slackers, they were still pretty decent gatekeepers.

He examined his work. It definitely didn't look neat, but it would work. It wasn't like he'd be stuck with it for long. He shook his head and grabbed a candy from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

As soon as it hit his tongue, he spit it out and it flew across his room. He was expecting one of his carrot candies, and had instead found himself sucking on a lemon sour.

He was surprised with a sudden insistent knocking on his door. It sounded like four fists pounding on it at the same time. He knew that meant that it had to be the twins, but he didn't really feel like dealing with their shit right now.

Apparently they didn't want to give Elliot an option and they barged in. Dee sunk to the ground and started rummaging through the Hare's pocket, and Dum dropped two fist fulls of candy on Elliot's desk. When Dee pulled back, the hare could tell that he had taken the candies out of Elliot's coat.

"We're trading you dumb rabbit," Dee shoved them at his brother, some falling from his hands to the floor.

"Ours are better so you better be grateful," Dum seemed to be rather embarrassed about the situation as they both starting shoving the candies in their jackets.

They left as abruptly as they had appeared, leaving a trail of candy in their wake. Elliot smiled to himself and shook his head. He popped one of the sweets from his desk, finding that there were indeed his beloved candies. Maybe those two weren't so bad, after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He tried not to show it because he didn't want to reflect poorly on Blood, but he was so bored. In fact, he couldn't remember a more agonizingly boring moment in his life. These assemblies were always pure torture.

Of course Blood was his usual cool self, but he glanced over to the twins and it was clear how bored they were. It was almost annoying to think he could be compared to those two. He looked back to the Nightmare, trying to focus on what he had been saying.

He felt something hit him. Nothing hard. He couldn't really place what it had been. He just knew that something had hit him. He glanced around quickly and his eyes settled on the Knight, merely because he was grinning, and Elliot was always so sure that he was hiding something behind that smile. 

He groaned when the Knight decided to wave merrily from across the table. Vivaldi gave a small huff at her idiotic knight's behavior. He could tell that Peter was whispering a few choice words at him, but if you looked at Ace's face you'd hardly think that they were threats. Even though Elliot would bet that they were.

As he was watching the display, trying to figure out if he could figure out the Prime Minister's threat he felt something hit him again. It had hit his cheek, but he couldn't find what it had been. All he knew was that it certainly wasn't the Knight.

His eyes then drifted to Boris, but he quickly dismissed it. He could see the Cheshire cat's tail flicking back and forth as he stared down their cleaner with a hungry look. Judging from Pierce's face, he was acutely aware of the feline. If he had been the culprit Pierce would've certainly made some effort to tell him.

And again. He felt something hit him. This time it was the side of his head. He combed his fingers through his hair and found that there was a small piece of paper. Then it all clicked in place.

He heard the bloody twins laughing and he looked over to them. In front of the two boys were their assembly programs, clearly missing pieces. They had been ripping up their programs and throwing them at Elliot. Upon closer inspection, the hare found more small pieces of paper hidden in his scarf.

He picked up a piece of crumpled paper and held it up staring at the twins. He pointed to it and shook his head, clearly indicating that there would be trouble if they continued. He turned back around and tried to figure out what Nightmare was saying again, but he seemed to have tuned in during a coughing fit.

He felt another piece of paper hit the back of his head. He was seriously going to kill those two one of these days.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He heard something rustling in his room in the dark and his first instinct was to shoot. He fired a few warning shots and he heard the familiar voice of the Cheshire cat swearing and rushed to turn on his light.

"Boris!" he heard the twins exclaim angrily and he realized that the cat had used one of his doors to sneak them in and abandoned ship once shots had been fired.

Elliot kicked his door shut and kept his gun trained on the two as he tried to figure out what the hell they had been up to.

They were sitting cross-legged on his floor in their pajamas. They had a pillowcase full of something and they had opened one of his drawers. No doubt what had actually woken him up in the first place.

He tilted his head and tried to figure out what they had been doing. It looked like Dum had begun removing his clothes from the drawer and Dee was replacing it with...

"Carrots? What the hell were you doing? I hate carrots!" Elliot yelled defensively staring at their 'pet project'.

Dee nodded and replied, "What? Huh? That so? Me and brother were trying to be real nice here, our bad blonde chicken rabbit."

"Whoops! Our mistake," Dum shrugged, trying his best to continue looking innocent and failing.

"You are so full of shit," Elliot put his gun up and ripped open his door, "I'm trying to sleep. Get the hell out!"

Of course the twins took this opportunity to dash out of the room. The March Hare found himself throwing the carrots after them, chuckling when he heard one of them squeak like Pierce when he landed a hit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot found that he was in an amazing mood. He finished all his work on time. He had turned everything in to Blood on time. Blood praised him and told him he could take the next period off. The twins hadn't been causing trouble. They had just been watching the gate during their entire shift. He had just gotten out of the blood and he felt incredible.

As soon as he reached his room that ended. He saw his coat and belts hanging up where he left them, but his scarf was missing. He checked to make sure that it hadn't gotten wrapped up in his coat, but it hadn't.

He then decided to check and make sure the one of the maid's hadn't made a poor decision in taking it away for cleaning. That seemed like a pretty unlikely story considering that his coat was dirtier and was much more in need of repairs. (Not that he would've wanted them to take that either.)

Of course the trip to the laundry room was fruitless. He wasn't an idiot. He could guess what happened. This was another prank by the twins. No wonder they had been so quiet for their entire shift. They were busy plotting.

He groaned. That was certainly typical. He guessed that meant that he was going to have to make a trip to the gate. This 'free period' was turning out to be a lot less free than he had originally anticipated.

The staff seemed to sense his mood and move out of his way as they saw him pass by. The twins gave themselves away as they grinned as Elliot approached. They turned to face him and leaned to their axes. The grins on their faces indicated that they might have been spending a little too much time with Boris.

"What did you do with it?" Elliot cut to the chase. He liked his scarf and he definitely didn't like them sneaking into his room and taking things.

"What are you talking about chicken rabbit?" Dee shrugged obviously holding back a laugh.

Dum couldn't contain his smile, "Yeah? What are you getting at, chicken butt bunny?"

"I was taking a bath and you guys snuck into my room and took my scarf. Where did you put it?" Elliot tapped his foot against the ground realizing that he hadn't grabbed his shoes.

"What would we want with your scarf? You're acting so stupid," Dum shook his head and pulled himself along with his axe up.

Dee did the same, "Wow. Getting old is so lame. Is your memory already going?"

Elliot ran up, grabbing up the two of them like naughty kittens, by the backs of their jackets, "Quit messing around. Ha ha. You pulled off the heist. Give it back."

They both smiled and started chanting pervert. Elliot tilted his head until he finally 'got the joke'. Apparently he had been so distressed by his missing scarf he had forgotten to get dressed and had stalked the entire grounds in nothing but a towel.

Elliot dropped the two of them and started storming back into the mansion, "Guess I'll just have to rip your guys' room apart until I find it."

"That's fighting dirty!" Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah! You better stay out of our room, stupid!" Dum was sounding genuinely distressed.

"Not until the hostage is returned!" Elliot waved them off with his response.

They both starting chasing him down chanting, "Kitchen cabinet, kitchen cabinet, kitchen cabinet!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course they were missing again. He didn't really have the time to keep checking to make sure the little idiots were working, but he always found himself making time to check. And somehow they were always missing. Why Blood actually paid them was beyond him.

He was sure that they were around here somewhere. He had already checked their room. Nothing but their toy collection, and nothing was taken from the shelf that would worry Elliot. Just the usual. That meant that they were probably wandering around the gardens. Though they might have ran off to another territory. Hopefully they hadn't. If they had Elliot would tell Blood, even though he was sure that he probably wouldn't penalize them unless something came of them taking off.

He saw one of them ducking around one of the bushes in the garden. Thank god. He was just going to have to wrangle them and toss them in front of the gate. He was glad he had found them sooner rather than later.

He thought about calling out to them, but he didn't want them to run. If they split up, there was no way he'd get his work done today. Either that or he'd have to give us on getting them to do their work. He was wondering if Blood counted that as part of Elliot's duties.

He peeked around the corner, trying to find the boys and what they were up to. He saw them gathered around the Cheshire cat. He was making large hand gestures and obviously regaling them with some story. Probably involving Gowland and Elliot felt a sudden kinship to the older man.

His tail was twitching wildly and was hanging off one of the hedges. The twins were bouncing up and down, their frames shaking with laughter. The cat's ear perked up and he stopped telling his story when he noticed that Elliot had started charging at them.

The twins looked confused as their friend disappeared suddenly and started talking to each other. Elliot bent down and grabbed their mid-sections, when he stood up he had one tossed over each of his shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

"It's time to get back to work, you slackers!" Elliot was practically glimmering, his plan having gone off without a hitch.

They squirmed and started pounding their fists on his back switching between themselves insulting the hare. "Jerk!" "Smelly rabbit!" "Chicken rabbit butt-head!" "Chicken rabbit barf breath!"

Elliot had no problems ignoring the insults and the squirming. They started rocking around, trying to get him to fall off balance. He found that they were slipping forward and he tried to keep a hold of them.

Though he soon found he should've just let them go. They had gotten in reach of his ears and mercifully grabbed ahold of them. Elliot yelped and released them, unfortunately they had not yet let go. This caused them to tug on them hard.

They let go once they hit the ground and starting running like their lives depended on it. They really hadn't meant to tug so hard. They just wanted to escape because they hadn't been done playing. Once they thought that they had lost him, they sat down panting.

"Wow, guys. Pulling on his ears like that. Not cool. You might want to apologize," Boris had appeared behind them, hanging upside down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The twins had a free time period and they hadn't run off with the Cheshire cat. That was always a good reason to stay on guard. That meant that they would probably be wreaking havoc on the residents of the mansion, one in particular.

He kept his guard up, but Elliot hadn't seen or heard the twins for quite a while. This was probably a bad sign. They were going to jump out at him anytime he was sure.

He was wandering around the garden trying to find Blood. One of the maids had said that he was looking for him, and that was where he was. It wasn't that unusual, but he had been a bit surprised when he realized that it was a pretty warm day. He knew that Blood liked working in the garden, but he had never been a fan of the hot sun beating down on him.

His caution was soon proven well-founded when the twins ran out from the gazebo screaming a battle-cry. "Ack" was the only response that came from Elliot when he found himself sieged by water balloons.

He covered his face but he found that he was soaking wet in a few moments. He thought he could wait until they ran out, but apparently they had spent most of their break preparing for Elliot to come wandering through.

Elliot could feel his even his ears shivering by the time they were through. He was certain that the sun would dry him out soon. That didn't mean that he wasn't about to kick their little asses for soaking him.

He started chasing them through the hedge maze only to trip over their cleaner, who had apparently fallen fast asleep. Pierce couldn't stop apologizing. Elliot wasn't mad at the poor dormouse, although he was a bit upset that he had lost his 'quarry'.

He heard giggling on the other side of the hedge, and he found himself climbing through the hedge. They made a loud surprised yelp as he came through the hedge grabbing them by the belts. He yanked them backwards and locked them both in headlocks.

He couldn't see Pierce anymore, but he could hear him quietly urging, "Elli. Elli... Elli?"

He didn't quite care why the dormouse had been trying to get his attention, but he found out in a few moments why he should've, "Oh, my. I kindly ask that you remove yourself from my hedge." Elliot could tell from the tone of Blood's voice that he was in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He had been looking forward to this all day. He had managed to convince one of the maids to run out and get him a slice of cake from a new bakery. He felt himself perking up as he walked up to the kitchen were his cake was waiting for him.

Of course the kitchen was quite busy. After all, Blood demanded perfection and he had exceptional taste. Whatever was baking smelled delicious. He really couldn't wait until the next tea party. Maybe he'd just take a little taste. He wanted to make sure he'd have plenty of room. Blood was getting antsy, because it had been quite a while since a night period. And he quite loved his tea parties.

He found the cake in the fridge and walked to the counter. He grabbed a fork and pulled up a stool. He settled down, a smile on his lips. He waved merrily to the servants huddled around and they knew it was best to allow the second in command his rare-respite.

He took a bit of his cake and he could feel his face pale. He spit in out in the sink and drowned his taste buds under the sink. What the hell was wrong with it?

The twins were peeking out from behind the door, "What's up blonde chicky rabbit? We thought your cake looked boring so we thought we'd make it more exciting!" Dee looked almost genuine.

"You should be grateful! We made it so much better!" Dum pumped his arm in victory.

"What the hell did you do to it, you little twirps!" Elliot coughed, still trying to get the awful taste from his mouth.

They both sighed and said in unison, "We put hot sauce in it, duh!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Normally the twin brats sat across the table from him. This time they were grinning like moron and sitting on either side of them. Blood didn't seem to mind, even if it made the sitting a little uneven. Pierce did seem a little upset that he couldn't sit next to 'Elli' but he didn't dare say anything to the twins.

Blood gave a content sigh as he sipped his tea. Apparently today was a good brew. Elliot was a little embarrassed to admit that it always tasted wonderful to him. He was never had a very sophisticated sense of taste.

Elliot found himself spitting out a little of his tea. He looked over to his left, where Dum had been sitting. The little brat just kicked him.

He felt Dee give a small kick on his right side and he turned to face the other twin. It was clear what they were doing. They had flanked him so they could mess with him during the tea party. Honestly they were nothing but aggravations!

"Were you listening, Elliot?" Blood looked rather bored, but he could sense the curiosity behind his voice.

"Ah! Yes! Of course, Boss!" Elliot turned his full attention to Blood and he heard the twins giggling.

Blood gave a small smile and continued talking, though it all seemed like small talk. Though the twins now starting tugging on Elliot's hip scarf and belts. If he wasn't careful he was afraid the twins might start taking off layers.

He started swatting the swift hands away, but he could hear Blood chuckling from the head of the table. But he didn't tell off the twins. He loved his boss, but he really wishes that Blood would discipline them a little.

Pierce was watching the boy intently, though he seemed a little more awake than usual. It was pretty obvious that he was watching the situation unfold. It was probably because of the tension in the hare's shoulders.

He looked over and Dee was wearing his hipscarf around his neck and his brother was busy snickering.

Elliot made a rather loud groan, "Give that back you little bastard!" The serenity of the party was finally broken, and Blood would certainly punish them all later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blood tapped his pen against his sturdy desk. Elliot was a bit nervous, because it was obvious that there was trouble. Blood wasn't pleased. Elliot wasn't sure what the hell he had done.

Blood pushed a folder across the desk with his pen, crossing his arms after he finished. Elliot knitted his eyebrows and he opened the folder.

It was his paperwork. Or at least it looked like it was. It was his work, but it wasn't his handwriting. And it was filled out entirely wrong with unfortunate doodles all over it.

"Blood! I swear I didn't turn this in!" he waved his arms in front of himself defensively.

Blood's face softened and he chuckled, "Of course I know that."

Elliot gave a sigh of relief, "Yeah? That's good," he paused, "Wait! Why were you acting you mad?"

"Well, the twins put an awful lot of effort in on this one. I figured I'd give them a little show. Perhaps they'll regret it if they think you actually got in trouble," he shook his head and it looked like a little bit of his boredom was relieved.

Elliot sighed. Of course. They brought their pranks far too close to the head of the household and they would learn to regret it. Blood wasn't one that you should mess with.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot stretched out in the tub. He had offered to let Blood join, but he apparently had an important appointment he needed to keep. Elliot left it be. It wasn't his place to pry. Blood was free to do whatever he wanted.

He heard the door creep open and he wondered if Blood had changed his mind. Or maybe the maids had been kind enough to bring him a fresh towel.

What he didn't expect was the twins to start sprinting past him, hollering and hooting. They cannon-balled into the water, causing a splash of warm water to engulf him. He coughed. The surprised had caused some of it to go down his windpipes.

"The hell are you doing?" Elliot asked once he had recovered from his coughing fit.

"We heard that boss was too busy to take a bath with you. It's not fun to take a bath alone," Dee leaned back and started swimming around.

"Yeah! We'd thought we'd be real nice and take one with you. So you wouldn't get all lonely," Dum smiled and then submerged himself.

Elliot wasn't sure what to say. The bloody twins were actually trying to be nice. That didn't happen often. Honestly they were kind of screw-ups when it came to that, but he felt a little special knowing that they were trying.

They raced each other to where they had left their bath toys and started mercilessly squirting each other. It wasn't exactly the kind of bath he had wanted, but he found that he wasn't as upset as he should've been.

Their faces lit up as they formed the same idea. They both turned on Elliot and started squirting him with their toys. Elliot shook his head and laughed. Since he knew that Blood wasn't around, he figured he could get away with a little immaturity.

The twins started yelling when Elliot started using both his hands to splash them. There were a chorus of 'No fairs' as they dropped their toys in the water. And started working together to splash Elliot together.

It didn't matter if he was outnumbered. He was determined to beat them. Though no one won when Blood found out how big of a mess they had made.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elliot had been walking around most of the time period, but he had felt something was off. He just couldn't place what it had been. He supposed it must not have been that important, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

He figured out what it was when he saw the twins standing at the end of the hall. He was about the start yelling at them to get back to work when he noticed something. Dee had a large lizard pin on his label. Dum had a large spider on his. That's what had been missing! The little brats had taken the pins off his scarf sometime.

"Oi! You little stains! Get back here with my pins!" he yelled as he started chasing them down the hall.

They jumped, startled and ran in opposite directions. He made an on the spot decision to follow Dee. After all. He had to catch one of them. He'd get the other one eventually.

Unfortunately he wasn't sure if there was anyone that knew the mansion better than the twins. He might believe it if you told him that they knew the mansion better than Blood himself. (The gardens were a different matter)

He found himself playing an impossible game of hide-and-seek with the little brats and he had no clue where either of them had gotten too.

"Get the hell out here!" he yelled. Afterwards he sat down on the ground, exhausted, muttering to himself, "I have no fucking clue why you little assholes hate me so much."

A panel in the wall creaked open and they poked their heads out, "Man. Chicken Rabbit is so stupid," Dum was shaking his head.

Dee sounded a little sad and he shook his head as well, "Yeah. I really thought he was smarter than that."

"Give them back to me," he gave a stern look to the twins holding his hand out for the pins.

It was surprising, but they obediently pulled the pins off and put them in the March Hare's hand. Elliot looked closely at them, fully expecting them to be fake. They weren't. Curious...

They both sighed and looked at each other. They looked more awkward than he had ever seen them. They whispered to each before speaking.

Dee cleared his throat and looked at his brother before speaking. He couldn't look at Elliot, "We don't hate you blonde chicky rabbit."

Dum awkward folded his arms and looking everywhere but at the hare, "We don't hate you at all. You're our favorite person to play with. You can be really stupid."

They looked at each other and muttered, "Really stupid" before walking off.

Elliot could tell that the two of them were blushing something fierce. The hare shook his head, "You guys aren't cute!"

A/N: Another story for my beta. Elliot is his favorite so, that's all I'm posting. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It's not really what I usually write, but the twins are always fun.


End file.
